Sansa en el País de las Maravillas
by Orko-Makabra
Summary: SPOILERS hasta Festín de Cuervos. Sansa Stark vive como Alayne Piedra, hija bastarda de Petyr Baelish. La nieve empieza a caer sobre el Nido de Águilas y trae con ella el más asombroso viaje a los recuerdos de la joven, en busqueda de su auténtico yo.


Sansa en el País de las Maravillas

Capítulo I – Descenso

La nieve caía lentamente sobre Nido de Águilas que hacía a Sansa Stark recordar otro día de nieve cayendo sobre otro castillo, al otro lado del mundo, hacía ya lo que parecía una eternidad. Sansa podía sentirse melancólica, pero no Alayne Piedra, hija bastarda de lord Baelish, protector del joven señor del Nido de Aguilas, Robert Arryn. Para sobrevivir al peligroso juego de tronos en el que se había visto envuelta, debía efectuar su papel perfectamente. Alayne Piedra no sentía añoranza al ver la nieve caer, así que la joven se alejó de la ventana.

En el lecho dormía su señor, aunque ¿en qué mundo enfermizo podía ser un señor un niño débil y enfermo? Sansa Stark y Robert Arryn eran primos, pero nunca llegaron a conocerse. Alayne Piedra no tenía vínculos de sangre con aquel niño, pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Intentando no despertarlo, Alayne se sentó junto a él en su cama. La respiración acompasada del niño hacía casi imposible de creer que apenas un momento se viera afectado por violentas convulsiones.

–_Solo es un niño_ –pensó mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara–. _Como Bran y Rickon._

Robalito se debatió en sueños y entreabrió los cansados ojos. Musitó algo y agarró la mano de Alayne.

–Shhh... duermete, todo está bien –besó la frente del infante y empezó a tararear una canción.

_Ven a buscarme al balcón_

_Dime que solo tú podrás llenar mis noches _

_Ser la luz del sol que brilla siempre_

_Cuando estés bajo mi balcón te diré_

_Que solo tú puedes llenar mis noches_

_Y ser la luz del sol que brilla siempre._

El niño volvió a hundirse lentamente en sus sueños y Alayne se recostó a su lado mientras cantaba. Poco a poco, los finos dedos del sueño fueron tocándola y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco... hasta que el ahullido hirió la suave tranquilidad de la sala. Con el corazón agitado, Sansa Stark bajó del lecho. El lobo ahullaba fuera. El lobo.

Corrió hasta la ventana. Los lobos. Los lobos estaban ahullando allí fuera. Y entonces, la vió y su corazón pareció que volvería a romperse.

–_Dama_... –Sansa se tapó el rostro con una mano–. No... Dama está muerta.

Pero el ahullido, ahora solitario, volvió a resonar. Sansa abrió la ventana y _Dama_ paró de ahuyar, ladrando alegremente al verla. La chica rió lastimeramente y corrió fuera del cuarto. Corrió y corrió por pasillos de hielo que parecían no tener fin. No había nadie en el castillo, ningún guardia ni sirviente. Pero _Dama _ladraba, _Dama _la llamaba.

El frío de la nieve la recibió. Su aliento desprendió vapor y buscó con la mirada a la cachorrita huargo que perdió hacía ya tanto tiempo. _Dama_ volvió a ladrar y Sansa avanzó hacia ella pero la loba huargo echó a correr.

–No, espera... _¡Dama_!

_Dama_ siguió corriendo, internándose en un bosque de altos pinos que Sansa no había visto nunca en el Nido de Águilas. Pero daba igual. Solo veía la sombra de _Dama_ entre los pinos; si se paraba a pensar la perdería.

–¡_Dama_!

La voz de Sansa se quebró al encontrarse con el árbol corazón más descomunal que había visto nunca. Sus raíces se alzaban altas como torres y su enorme boca abierta era tan grande como debían ser las fauces de uno de los antiguos dragones. Las lágrimas de sangre caían como ríos congelados y sus hojas rojizas danzaban como un ejército. Sansa se quedó paralizada pero un ladrido lejano la llamó en lo alto. _Dama_ jadeaba en lo alto del árbol corazón, en las fauces de aquel antiguo dios del Norte. La imagen solo duró un instante, al internarse la loba en el interior del árbol corazón. Sansa la llamó y gritó su nombre sin recibir más respuesta que la brisa entre las hojas. Miró hacia atrás. El bosque había desaparecido; detrás suya se alzaba el Nido de Águilas. Ante ella, el árbol corazón. Alayne Piedra quiso volver, pero Sansa Stark siguió a su loba huargo.

Aupándose, en las raíces menores alcanzó una de las descomunales ramas y logró subir. Cuando llegó al tronco ya respiraba con dificultad. Llamó de nuevo a _Dama_, pero no hubo respuesta. Un violento viento la empujó contra el tronco. Se agarró con fuerza y sintió el olor a resina y el tacto de la madera rugosa contra su frente. Cuando abrió los ojos, unos escalones tallados en el tronco se elevaban hacia las fauces del árbol corazón. Eran diminutos, pero lo suficientemente amplíos para permitirle subir. El viento volvió a soplar fuerte y sintió miedo. Si llegaba con _Dama_ estaría a salvo. _Dama_ nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño. Empezó la ascensión casi sin poder creerse lo osada que se había vuelto. Sansa Stark no escalaba árboles; eso era lo que hacía Bran o Arya. Pero Alayne Piedra había subido hasta el Nido de Águilas, no debía tener miedo.

Subió, subió y subió. Cuando se volvió a mirar hacia abajo le pareció ver Desembarco del Rey donde debería haber estado el Nido de Águilas y se sintió como la noche que había huído con ser Dontos. Aquella vez había bajado, ahora debía subir. Y subió hasta que le dolieron las manos, los brazos y las piernas.

–_Dama, Dama,_ espérame.

Cuando llegó a los labios encontró que formaban una suave planicie donde pudo descansar.

–_Dama... –_miró hacía donde la loba huargo había desaparecido y solo vio oscuridad. Avanzó lentamente y se encontró con el abismo. El viento helado soplaba allá abajo. Retrocedió y entonces escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas -¿_Dama_? –Sansa se volvió pero la loba huargo que la amenazaba no era la suya. Era mucho más grande de lo que _Dama _fue jamás y _Dama_ nunca gruñó a nadie, ni siquiera a quienes la odiaban. –_Nymeria... _– la loba avanzó hacia ella, estaba muy cerca pues no había espacio apenas en aquellos descomunales labios. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso _Nymeria _sabía que había mentido por Joffrey? ¿Qué había defendido a su príncipe en contra de su hermana y de ella? La loba huargo lanzó una dentellada hacía ella, mordió su capa y Sansa tropezó. Cayó chillando en las fauces del gran arciano.

Cayó, cayó y cayó. Los lobos ahuyaban de nuevo, y sus voces retumbaban en el tronco hueco. Perdió la capa pero no dejó de caer. Escuchó un chillido y Bran empezó a caer, pero mucho más rápido que ella. Alargó la mano y lo llamó pero él cayó y cayó. Chilló y su grito se unió al de un cuervo que descendió en picado tras Bran. Y después cayeron dos niños vestidos de verde, y Hodor tras ellos. La caída de Sansa parecía haberse ralentizado pues parecía flotar mientras los demás caían.

Entonces empezaron a caer los estandartes. El lobo huargo gris sobre campo de nieve, el ciervo coronado y el león dorado. La águila de Arryn, la rosa de Tyrell e incluso el kraken de los Greyjoy y el símbolo de la Mano del Rey. Todos ellos caían junto a ella, cientos y cientos de estandartes perdiéndose en el vacío.

Sansa dejó de chillar hasta que vió el suelo acercarse violentamente hacia ella. Se retorció en el aire y volvió a gritar. La habían vuelto a engañar. Allí no estaba _Dama, _ni nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

–Pajarito. Vuela, pajarito, vuela.

Y Sansa cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir el suelo se encontraba bajo ella y sobre ella solo la oscuridad. Se arrastró sobre la espalda hasta que pudo levantarse. Llamó a Bran y a Hodor, pero no estaban allí. Una leve luz brillaba sobre ella, apenas dejando ver la sala en la que estaba. Porque, era una sala, de piedra y madera. Un ladrido hizo que se volviera. _Dama_ movía el rabo alegremente y la llamaba. Pero cuando avanzó a ella, echó a correr. Mientras se acercaba, _Dama _parecía empequeñecer y empequeñecer, hasta que desapareció en la negrura. Dos pequeñas luces se encendieron frente a ella, y cuando se agachó para verlas mejor, vió una diminuta puerta en un amplio muro negro. Al pegarse a ella escuchó a _Dama_ ladrar al otro lado. Sansa se retorció las manos sin saber qué hacer. Quizá había otra puerta...

Al volverse se encontró con una encantadora sonrisa y los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Joffrey le sonreía con las manos en la espalda. Lentamente empezó a mover una de sus manos y Sansa cerró los ojos esperando... esperando cualquier cosa de su príncipe azul, que tanto mal le había hecho. Al no sentir nada abrió los ojos. Joffrey le ofrecía galantemente un delicado odre.

–Bebe –Sansa lo miró y retrocedió. Los ojos de su príncipe se volvieron gélidos y su rostro se frunció como una máscara – Bebe –y Sansa se apresuró a obedecerle. El vino calló por su garganta y Joffrey sonrió. De pronto, notó como caía hacía abajo y Joffrey se alejaba lentamente. Pero no caía sino era ella, que disminuía como una pasa que se arruga sobre sí misma, hasta quedar en el suelo junto a un odre descomunal. La puerta tras la que escuchaba a Nymeria era ahora de su tamaño. Corrió a abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Intentó forzarla sin éxito; pero seguía escuchando a Nymeria y voces, voces familiares. Miró por la mirilla como haría una sirvienta curiosa y tras la puerta vió Invernalia. Invernalia como la había conocido de niña, con su madre acunando a Rickon mientras Robb y su padre llevaban a Bran a ver el mundo de los hombres y Arya y Jon Nieve jugaban como niños pequeños. Y también estaban allí Jory Cassel y la vieja Tata, y Hodor y ser Rodrick, y también Tom el Gordo, y Jeyne Poole. Y también Sansa Stark.

Se retiró de la mirilla con un escalofrío pero cuando volvió a mirar, allí estaba. ¡Era ella! No, ella era ahora Alayne Piedra y no podía volver a Invernalia. Las lágrimas le quemaron la cara e intentó volver a abrir la puerta. Los llamó por sus nombres, llamó a _Dama_, pero la puerta no se abría. Se volvió y Joffrey se alzaba sobre ella, alto como un gigante, y sonreía. Quiso hacerle daño, como había querido tantas veces antes. Pero ella era pequeña, pequeña como un guisante y no podía hacerle nada. Joffrey sonrió y le mostró una pequeña llave.

–¡La llave! –alzó las manos para cogerla, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a las rodillas del niño rey. Lloró y él rió. Gritó y pataleó, golpeó la puerta pero Joffrey no paraba de reirse. Pero entonces sonaron las trompetas y a lo lejos, vió a un caballero que se acercaba –¡Ser Loras! – ¡era él! ¡su caballero! Un caballero de verdad, que la protegería y la llevaría a Invernalia. Pero conforme se acercaba, descubrió que era tan pequeño e insignificante como ella y Joffrey seguía riendo, aún más fuerte.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, recibió a su galante caballero, tan diminuto como un ratón. Se alzó el yelmo, pero tras él no estaba el Caballero de las Flores, sino otro joven noble. Renly Baratheon sonrió.

–Come –dijo, ofreciéndole un jugoso melocotón. Al ver que ella no respondía, el caballero bufó y se inclinó metiéndole la fruta entre los finos labios.

Al morder el melocotón, notó como sus dedos ardían y Sansa volvió a crecer, y a crecer. Renly Baratheon la miró con una sonrisa hasta que se convirtió en una mota de polvo junto a los pies de Sansa que siguió creciendo. Se volvió hacia Joffrey que la miró con estupor. Le arrebató la llave de las manos y rió mientras seguía creciendo y Joffrey quedaba atrás. Tenía la llave, pero esta se hacía cada vez más diminuta mientras Sansa crecía y crecía y la puerta quedaba cada vez más lejos.

–¡No! –gritó Sansa y su voz fue como el clamor de cien mil caballeros entrando en batalla–. ¡No! –gritó y su voz se perdió en lo alto, donde nadie podía oírla.


End file.
